


Pikestar’s Heart

by Coalmine301



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: A small kit is found by a patrol and taken in. Little does anyone know, Pikekit has a destiny that not even Starclan can predict.This is a sort-of choose your own adventure where you control a young tom ready to face the world. Explore a tale of war, love, and lies. Where will your choices lead you?





	1. Allegiances

Riverclan  
Leader  
Swanstar- a black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy  
Duskfur- a dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat  
Frogface- a small grey, white pointed tom with green eyes

Warriors  
Cloudwillow- a pale tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur  
_Apprentice, Badgerpaw_

Adderfall- a red-brown tabby tom with white tail rings  
_Apprentice, Toadpaw_

Hazelwish- a cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Heronleap- a silver classic tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes  
_Apprentice, Olivepaw_

Rainwatcher- a pale grey tom with grey points and blue eyes

Creekfeather- a beautiful blue grey she-cat with green eyes

Echomist- pale grey she-cat

Cloverpatch- a white she-cat with light grey patches

Redcreek- auburn tom with green eyes

Apprentices  
Badgerpaw- a black and white tom

Olivepaw- a small grey tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Toadpaw- a black tom with a brown underside and cream ears

Queens  
Softfeather- a beautiful silver and white she-cat (mother of Otterkit and Lilykit, adoptive mother of Pikekit)

Pinewatcher- a brown tabby she-cat with a cream underside and blue eyes (expecting Adderfall’s kits)

Kits  
Otterkit- a red-brown tabby tom with a black head and hind feet, yellow eyes

Lilykit- a grey and yellow tabby she-cat with a white underside and green eyes

Pikekit- a ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

The wind howled, whipping up flakes of snow like frustrated apprentice tearing up blades of grass. The cats of Riverclan huddled together and in their dens in an effort to keep warm. An unlucky patrol trekked through the storm, ears pressed flat against the wind and pelts fluffed up in a desperate attempt to fend off the cold.  
  
“Are we almost back at camp? My whiskers are freezing!” Cloverpaw whined, her voice barely audible over the sound of the storm.  
Duskfur turned to retort at the grey and white she-cat, only to get cut off as his ears picked up something unusual. A small mew, as if coming from a kit, just barely reached his ears over the screaming of the storm.  
  
He raised his tail, signaling the cats behind him to halt. Each cat listened, ears straining to pick up anything over the wind. But one by one each cat heard the kit’s tiny cries.  
  
Troutfrost was the first to speak. “Is that a kit?”  
  
“Spread out,” Duskfur replied, sweeping his tail. “Find it.”  
  
The patrol separated, fanning out in search of the mysterious kit. One could barely see past his nose in the storm, but they still searched. “Found it!” A voice called out.  
  
Immediately Duskfur bound in that direction, fighting against the storm as best he could. Heronleap crouched over a scrap of orange fur, licking it the wrong way to warm it up. “Poor little thing, out here by itself,” the silver tabby mused.  
  
“We’ll take it back to camp,” Duskfur replied. “I’m sure Sparrowleap will have milk left to spare.” He turned to Cloverpaw and Redpaw. “You two are the fastest, run back to camp and tell Swanstar what we found.”  
  
Both apprentices dipped their heads before turning and darting off. It wasn’t long before even Redpaw’s auburn fur disappeared into the storm. He turned back to the rest of his patrol, Heronleap held the kit in her jaws, he was hardly shivering anymore, while Adderfall and Hazelwish used their flanks to shelter him from the worst of the winds.  
  
The patrol made painfully slow progress marching back up the hill. By the time they returned to camp, several warriors were standing around waiting for them. Word must have speed of the patrol’s find. Duskfur paid the cats and their questioning stares as he headed straight for the nursery. Adderfall and Hazelwish left to grab some fresh-kill while he and Heronleap slipped inside.  
The moment they entered, Softfeather lifted her head. Heronleap set the kit down gently on the den floor. Duskfur was surprised that the kit had enough voice left to give a weak mew.  
  
“We found this kit out in the territory,” he told her.  
  
“Poor thing,” she meowed. “He must be freezing.”  
  
Heronleap paused from licking the tiny kit. “We couldn’t find his mother,” she said. “We were wondering if you would raise him.”  
“How could I turn away a poor cat in need?” Softfeather replied. “Bring him here.”  
  
Heronleap gently nudged the kit into place between his soon-to-be adopted siblings. Immediately he began suckling until he was full. He soon found himself warming up between the wriggling forms of Otterkit and Lilykit.  
  
“What will you name him?” Duskfur asked.  
  
“I was thinking… Pikekit,” the lovely queen responded.  
  
Heronleap purred. “It’s a lovely name.”


	3. One

Pikekit crouched, stalking towards the juicy mouse in front of him. Just a few steps closer and-  
  
“Pikekit!” The dream shattered. Pikekit desperately tried to cling to the last shreds of sleep, but it was no use as he was catapulted back into consciousness.  
  
Groggily, the tom sat up to meet the excited face of his brother, Otterkit. As usual, the energetic kit seemed to be buzzing with excitement.  
  
“I found this really cool thing,” he meowed quickly. “C’mon, I’ll show you.”  
  
Pikekit resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Otterkit found a lot of things exciting. Once he woke Pikekit up to show him the moon was pretty. The moon, of all things!  
  
Still, he was his brother…

Go see what it is - - - > 0A  
“Let me sleep” - - - > 0B


	4. 0A

Grumbling, Pikekit followed the red-brown kit out of the nursery. ‘It’s probably just a weird colored bird or an especially crinkly leaf,’ Pikekit thought to himself, bitterly.  
  
To his surprise, there was something interesting there. The ugliest lizard Pikekit had ever seen was sitting right by the medicine den. No, it couldn’t be a lizard, it had no tail. And it’s back legs were really long, tucked under itself awkwardly. It’s eyes were very weird and a little off-putting. The strange creature kept making weird crrrrooooaakkk… crooooooaaaaakkkkk… sounds, it’s throat puffing out each time.  
  
“What is it?” Pikekit asked.  
  
“I don’t know, I just found it here,” Otterkit replied.  
  
Lilypaw slowly circled the weird creature. It seemed to pay her no mind, happily crrrooooaaakkkk-ing away. Well, Pikekit assumed it was happy doing it.  
  
Pikekit approached the weird creature, curiosity growing with every heartbeat.

  


Poke it - - - > 1A  
Bite it - - - > 1B


	5. 0B

Pikekit curled tighter around himself, trying to shut his brother out. “Go away, Otterkit. I’m trying to sleep.”  
  
“But you’ve been sleeping so loooooooooong,” the shorter tom whined. “And it’s really cool, I promise! Much cooler than last time, though that bird was really pretty.”  
  
Pikekit sat up, groggily. “Promise?”  
  
“Promise.”  
  
“Goodnight,” and with that, Pikekit flopped back down into his nest.  
  
“Oh, but pleeeeaaasssseee!”  
  
“No, Otterkit, now go away.”  
  
Pikekit gave a yelp as he felt small teeth latch onto his tail. Before he could question it, Otterkit had somehow managed to drag him out of the nursery into camp. The somewhat-stocky tom was stronger than he looked.  
  
To Pikekit’s surprise, there was something interesting there. The ugliest lizard Pikekit had ever seen was sitting right by the medicine den. No, it couldn’t be a lizard, it had no tail. And it’s back legs were really long, tucked under itself awkwardly. It’s eyes were very weird and a little off-putting. The strange creature kept making weird crrrrooooaakkk… crooooooaaaaakkkkk… sounds, it’s throat puffing out each time.  
  
“What is it?” Pikekit asked.  
  
“I don’t know, I just found it here,” Otterkit replied.  
  
Lilypaw slowly circled the weird creature. It seemed to pay her no mind, happily crrrooooaaakkkk-ing away. Well, Pikekit assumed it was happy doing it.  
  
Pikekit approached the weird creature, curiosity growing with every heartbeat.

  


Poke it - - - > 1A  
Bite it - - - > 1B


	6. 1A

Pikekit slowly reached out a paw, anticipation building as the distance between it sand the creature got smaller and smaller. It’s skin felt wet, no more like moist, and, well, not quite slimy but he couldn’t think of another word to describe the feeling. 

He went in for another touch but it hopped away. 

“It’s kinda bouncy,” Otterkit stated lamely.

A small buzzing sound filled the air as a fly flew lazily over head. It was tantalizingly close, but too far away for any of the kits to reach it. It was a shame, flies, like all bugs, were fun to play with. If only it was closer.

Suddenly the creature, who had been watching the fly intently, shot out its supernaturally long tongue. It snared the insect in the blink of an eye before returning to the green beast’s jowls. All three kits jumped back with a yelp as this happened; brown, orange, and pale grey fur spiking simultaneously. 

“Just what kind of creature is that?” Pikekit just barely managed to choke out.

“That is a frog,” spoke a voice just behind them. The three whirled around to see Duskfur watching them with an amused expression on his face. “They’re pretty common,” he meowed. “Especially around the Shadowclan border.”

Otterkit blinked. “What’s Shadowclan.”

“I thought Riverclan was the only clan,” Lilykit meowed at the same time.

Pikekit kept an eye on the frog as it started hopping past the deputy. His paws itched to chase it, but he was intrigued by what the dark tom was saying.

Talk to Duskfur - - - > 2A  
Chase the frog - - - > 2B


	7. 1B

Pikekit immediately regretted his hasty decision to nom on the strange creature. It tasted absolutely horrible. The young tom scrambled backwards, frantically whipping at his tongue to try to get the rancid flavor off.  
  
“Guess it tastes bad,” Otterkit stated lamely.  
  
Pikekit could only shoot him a glare, too busy mourning the loss of several taste buds to doo much else.  
  
A small buzzing sound filled the air as a fly flew lazily over head. It was tantalizingly close, but too far away for any of the kits to reach it. It was a shame, flies, like all bugs, were fun to play with. If only it was closer.  
  
Suddenly the creature, who had been watching the fly intently, shot out its supernaturally long tongue. It snared the insect in the blink of an eye before returning to the green beast’s jowls. All three kits jumped back with a yelp as this happened; brown, orange, and pale grey fur spiking simultaneously.  
  
“Just what kind of creature is that?” Pikekit just barely managed to choke out.  
  
“That is a frog,” spoke a voice just behind them. The three whirled around to see Duskfur watching them with an amused expression on his face. “They’re pretty common,” he meowed. “Especially around the Shadowclan border.”  
  
Otterkit blinked. “What’s Shadowclan.”  
  
“I thought Riverclan was the only clan,” Lilykit meowed at the same time.  
  
Pikekit kept an eye on the frog as it started hopping past the deputy. His paws itched to chase it, but he was intrigued by what the dark tom was saying.

  


Talk to Duskfur - - - > 2A  
Chase the frog - - - > 2B


	8. 2A

Duskfur chuckled. “No, no, Riverclan isn’t the only clan,” he meowed. “There are three more: Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan.”  
  
“But Riverclan’s the best, right?” Otterkit asked.  
  
Duskfur hesitated. “Well, they’re all different in their own unique way,” he admitted. “But Riverclan is probably best suited for survival.”  
  
Pikekit cocked his head curiously. “How’s that?”  
  
“You all know how to swim, right?”  
  
The odd question caught the trio off guard. Of course they knew how to swim, every Riverclan cat did. “Yeah…” Pikekit replied. “Why’s that important?”  
  
Duskfur chuckled, taking a seat. “What happens when the lake floods?” He asked. “The water levels rise up to incredibly high levels, so it is crucial you are able to swim. And no other clan will touch our fish, so that’s another advantage we have. Plus, we are all taught how to catch land prey and at least the basics of tree climbing, which we can put to use if we need to.” He chuckled. “Of course, I’d rather take a nice trout over land prey whenever I can.”  
  
Pikekit found himself nodding as he took the information in. What Duskfur was saying did make sense. The deputy mentioned other clans… what were they like?

  


Ask about Thunderclan - - - > 3A  
Ask about Shadowclan - - - > 3B  
Ask about Windclan - - - > 3C


	9. 2B

Duskfur chuckled. “No, no, Riverclan isn’t the only clan,” he meowed. “There are three more: Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan.”  
  
Pikekit kept eyes fixed on the strange creature as it hopped past the deputy. His paws itches to chase it.  
  
“But Riverclan’s the best, right?” Otterkit asked.  
At last Pikekit could take it no longer. “Follow that frog!” Pikekit yelled, chasing after the bouncy green creature. He darted past Duskfur, intent on catching the bouncy thing.  
  
He darted after it, darting between Duskfur’s long legs. After a brief pause, his siblings followed. Pikekit darted to its left, causing it to hop to the right where Lilykit waited. It barely scampered away and bounded behind them where Otterkit blocked the way.  
  
The chase halted as the frog froze, eyeing the trio warily. The paused to pant, glancing at each other across the circle. A silent question presented himself: what do we do now?  
  
Otterkit slowly moved forward, each step measured carefully as he reached out a paw. The second his touch made contact the frog lunged forward. Pikekit moves to intercept but it kicked off his face and landed behind him before disappearing between the nursery and elder’s den.  
  
“After it!” Pikekit yowled, ready to give chase.  
  
“Wait, it went outside camp,” Lilykit protested. “If we follow we’ll get into trouble.”  
  
Pikekit glanced between her, where the frog went, and back again. His pelt rippled with anticipation.

Follow it - - - > 4A  
Stay in camp - - - > 4B


	10. 3A

“What’s Thunderclan like?” Pikekit asked.  
  
Duskfur paused, his smile falling away. He seemed to take a moment to collect his thoughts before his golden gaze darkened. “They’re nothing but bloodthirsty traitors,” he snarled.  
  
“What makes you say that?” Lilykit asked, her head cocking to the side.  
  
Duskfur let out a heavy sigh. “Before you were born, we had a different medicine cat, Cricketsong. Back when Frogface was still an apprentice Thunderclan’s medicine cat, Fawnspots, mentioned they were low on herbs and supplies. Being close as they were, Cricketsong offered to donate some of hers. So she brought a couple of warriors with her and they…”  
  
Pikekit was surprised to see unshed tears glittering in the deputy’s yellow eyes. He paused, his voice tight before continuing. Thunderclan patrol led by that fox-heart Maggotstar found them and attacked. They slaughtered Cricketsong mercilessly. After that, Swanstar declared war on Thunderclan. And we’ve been at each other’s throats ever since.”  
  
A heavy silence filled the air around them. Pikekit had no idea what to say. He had heard about Thunderclan, the monster out clan across the lake, and that they were at war with them. But he had never heard why, exactly. Until now.  
  
At last Lilykit asked “Did you know Cricketsong well?”  
  
Duskfur nodded. “She was my sister.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” the small kit replied.  
  
The deputy shook his head. “Don’t be, that’s how things are now. Cats die all the time. Of course, it wasn’t always like this, but things change.”  
  
Pikekit didn’t like where this conversation was going. Maybe it was time to change the topic.

  


Ask about Shadowclan - - - > 3B  
Ask about Windclan - - - > 3C


	11. 3B

“What is Shadowclan like?” Pikekit asked. He had heard horror stories about the clan in the pine trees, he just wasn’t sure if they were true.  
  
Duskfur gave a shrug. “They’re very sneaky and mysterious,” he admitted. “We don’t know too much about them. They’re allied with Thunderclan, but I suppose they aren’t too bad. The ones I’ve talked to at gatherings are even rather friendly, they have their quirks.” He gave a small grin. “Did you know Shadowclan apprentices are given two mentors?”  
  
“Two mentors?!” Pikekit and Lilykit echoed in surprise.  
  
“What do you even need two mentors for?” Otterkit asked, cocking his head to the side. He liked to do that a lot.  
  
“As far as I’ve heard, one teaches hunting and the other combat,” he replied. “It’s really a pretty effective strategy and the three of them usually form a close bond.” He smiled to himself. “Shadowclan really doing things in pairs or groups. In battle they even have combat buddies.”  
  
“Do medicine cats have two mentors too?” Lilykit asked.  
  
“I don’t think so,” Duskfur replied. “Though they sometimes tag along with warrior apprentices and learn the basics of combat. Just in case.”

  


Ask about Thunderclan - - - > 3A  
Ask about Windclan - - - > 3C  
Goodbye - - - > Two


	12. 3C

“Who are Windclan, are they nice?” Pikekit asked.

Duskfur nodded. “Yeah, you could say that,” he replied. “They’re against Thunderclan, so I guess they’re on our side. There are a few rumors that Maggotstar stole one of Longstar’s kits. I bet his Advisors were happy about that.”

“Advisors?” Otterkit echoed, tilting his head to the side.

Duskfur chuckled. “That’s the thing about Windclan, they’re a little weird,” he explained. “See, Windclan has a monarchy system. When a leader has kits, they raise and train them separately from the clan’s other kits. They are taught how to lead the clan the best, as well as some hunting and fighting. Then the leader names the best kit as heir, who will become leader after the current one dies or retires, and the rest serve as Advisors, or deputies if you will.”

“Can Advisors ever become leader?” Lilykit asked. Pikekit had the same question and mentally kicked himself for not asking first.

“Great question,” Duskfur replied. “I’ve only heard about it once. Apparently, if the leader dies without having kits, then the Advisors hold a sort of tournament. Then the winner becomes the new leader.”

Ask about Thunderclan - - - > 3A  
Ask about Shadowclan - - - > 3B  
Goodbye - - - > Two


	13. 4A

Pikekit shot one last glance at his sister before turning and disappearing into the reeds. He was dimly aware of Lilykit shouting his name but he ignored it. He could only hear the sound of the reeds rattling in his ears. Finally he stopped to listen.

He could only hear the natural rustling the reeds made in the wind. No rush of stalks quickly being pushed aside signaled his siblings approaching. They must have stayed back in camp. Traitors. 

Now, where had that frog gone to. Putting his siblings’ betrayal behind him, the small tom began pushing aside the stalks in his search. Several moments of searching passed before he had to give up. There were simply too many smells.

Suddenly, a new sound reached his ears: a figure was running through the stalks. They sounded much bigger than his siblings. And they were coming straight towards him! 

Before he could fully prepare, there was a blur of motion as a black tom bowled him over. Fangs paused just inches from the back of his neck. “Pikekit?”   
The mysterious figure released the young tom, letting him scramble to his feet. He whirled around to face Toadpaw. It was hard to tell who was more surprised to see the other. 

“Adderfall,” the skinny apprentice yowled over his shoulder. “Come look what I found.”

Pikekit seriously considered bolting. But he wasn’t given the opportunity before a sleek, red tabby emerged from the all encompassing reeds. 

“Now this is a surprise,” the warrior mused. “What are you doing out here?”

“Frog,” Pikekit replied lamely. “It went this way.”

“Hm,” was the only reply before his maw patched onto his scruff. “Your mother’s probably worried sick about you.”

Before he knew it they had arrived back into camp. “Pikekit!” Softfeather’s call reached his small ears. The silver queen looked like she had been pacing. “Come here,” she demanded. 

Adderfall set the tom on the ground and he shyly scampered over to her. She promptly bundled him and his siblings into the nursery and scooped them into their nest. Pinewatcher was sound asleep so Softfeather could ramble all she wanted without having to worry about disturbing the fluffy queen.

“Do you know how worried I was?” She asked. “I had no idea where you’d been! What if a Thunderclan warrior found you? Or a Shadowclan assassin? Or a hawk carried you away?”

She held his chin with her paw and forced him to look her in the eyes. “Eye already lost Beartalon. I can’t loose you too. Promise me, Pikekit.” She brought her face closer to his, the intense emotion in her green eyes catching him off guard. “Promise me you’ll never pull a stunt like that again.”

“I promise,” he replied.

She let out a long, satisfied sigh. “Then let this be the end of it. She nestled her head down and curled her fluffy tail around her kits.

Silence hung over them. Then Pikekit felt curiosity bubbling up in his belly. She mentioned two of the other clans Duskfur had named. What were they like? 

Ask about Thunderclan - - - > 5A  
Ask about Shadowclan - - - > 5B  
Ask about Windclan - - - > 5C


	14. 4B

This chapter is currently a work in progress. For now, just go to 4A. I apologize for the inconvenience.


	15. 5A

“You said something about Thunderclan,” Pikekit said. “Who are they.”

Softfeather paused, choosing her next words carefully. “They are the clan that likes across the lake. They aren’t bad cats, really, just… misguided. Their leader is a she-cat named Maggotstar, and-”

“Why’s she called that?” Otterkit interrupted. 

The silver queen sighed. “She has a skin condition, I think, which slowly makes her fur turn more and more white. And her mother wasn’t exactly the nicest queen.

“Anyway, a while back your aunt, Cricketsong, was the medicine cat before Frogface is now. Well, she went to visit Thunderclan’s medicine cat, Fawnspots. But she had brought some warriors with her, your father amount them, and Thunderclan mistook them for a threat. So they attacked. We lost a very talented medicine cat that day.”

“Was that when Dad died?” Lilykit asked. All three had been told stories of their father, Beartalon, who was a noble warrior that died in battle. He had apparently been Duskfur’s brother and had been taught by Swanstar herself. 

Softfeather shook her head. “No, but it was close,” she replied. The queen gave a long, mournful sigh before continuing. “Beartalon carried Cricketsong’s body all the way back to camp. But it was too late and she bleed to death on the way. No one took it harder than he did.”

“Are we fighting Thunderclan?” Pikekit asked.  
The beautiful she-cat nodded grimly. “Yes, them and Shadowclan,” she meowed. “We have Windclan on our side, sort of, but that might not be enough to beat them.

  


Ask about Shadowclan - - - > 3B  
Ask about Windclan - - - > 3C


End file.
